Sick Day
by TheAmazingAuthoress
Summary: Joey got sick, then Henry got sick, now everyone's sick. That's literally all that happens in this story. Enjoy.


**Authorees' note: Expect an update on another story of three certain felines soon. In the meantime, here's a story I made whne I was sick and never got around finishing it. Enjoy! **

**I own nothing **

The last time Henry was in Joey's apartment after another round in the studio, Joey didn't look so well. He kept coughing and sneezing in his monologue. Not that Henry cared. As far as he was concerned, Joey could die in a gutter.

Then... Henry caught that bug.

Henry tried to ignore the aches as he made his regular rounds through the studio. He noted how often Boris would sneeze and how Sammy sounded stuffed up during his "He will set us free" monologue. When he got to Susie Angel on level nine, Alice also sounded horrible. There were dark rings under her one eye and she kept rubbing her head in pain.

"Return to the lift, my little... (yawn)... errand (cough)... boy..." She groaned.

_I'm taking a nap first. _Henry thought as he walked out of Alice's torture room. _That lady will have to wait just like everyone else. _

So, ignoring Alice's commands over the speakers, Henry set out to find a nice place to sleep off his illness. As irritating as it was, it was a nice change from the normal routine. It was a good excuse to sleep wherever he wanted. At one point Henry encountered a Piper, but the Piper's attack was sloppy and eventually the toon gave up and just limped right past Henry.

_I guess everyone here needs a day off. Wonder if Bendy's sick too. _

Eventually Henry found that closet where the hidden ax was stored. So he cleared a small space and nettled inside. It wasn't the most comfortable place, but it was private.

OOO

Several hours later Henry awoke to the faint growls of a nearby ink monster. Henry, despite his head's protests, grabbed his ax and cautiously stepped towards the door. He could see the inky viens outside, but they didn't seem as strong today. Suddenly the onimous air was interrupted by the sick sound of something hacking up ink. Henry poked his head outside to see Bendy leaned over, hacking up a ball of mucused ink. After two agonizing minutes, Bendy puked out a thick glob that landed with a _splat_.

_Eww..._

Bendy turned his head and spotted Henry. Henry thought Bendy would be too ill to chase, but he was wrong. Bendy chased Henry though the crooked halls, but the fire in his step was gone. Eventually Bendy just stopped running and started ugly-coughing.

Henry too stopped to catch his breath. "I guess... we all... are out of it today... huh?"

Bendy gave a whine in agreement.

Henry straitened his back, grunting in pain. "I know this is a bit out of character for you... but can we call a truce... just for today? It's just until we get better."

Bendy too straitened up, towering over the short animator. Slowly he limped towards his creator. Henry tensed up, hoping that he wouldn't kill him so he could get the Tommy gun for once, but Bendy simply plopped his oversized head on top of Henry's and whined.

"I'll take that as a yes."

OOO

Bendy and Henry walk side-by-side seemed to have a chain reaction throughout the studio. The Searchers and Butcher Gang stopped fighting, Susie was too ill to care about Boris, even Sammy came to his senses. One thing lead to another, and later, deep within the studio, the cast of toons and misfits were sitting in the square of The Lost Ones village. Henry could tell how sick everyone was since everyone was ignoring the "Beware the ink demon" rule. Even Norman Polk was there, but sadly he couldn't eat the bacon soup being passed out.

"Hey Boris." Henry chirped as he sat next to his friend. Boris was on his fourth bowl with no sign of stopping.

"That wolf is going to burst one of these days from all that soup." Susie noted as she sat next to Henry.

_And all the ink you later stuff in him won't? _Henry thought.

Bendy limped over to the group and without warning grabbed Henry and snuggled into him, causing the animator to spill his soup. Susie shrieked in surprise and hid behind Norman, much to the amusement of everyone.

"How ya doing, buddy?" Henry asked nervously as he patted Bendy.

Bendy hacked another ink ball onto Henry's lap.

"That's... disgusting."

Bendy whined and nudged Henry's chest. Henry could have sworn he started purring.

**Authoress' note: Maybe everyone just has allergies. I know I have them **


End file.
